La Uchiha perdida
by anksuke
Summary: Que pasaria si Sasuke no hubiese sido el unico sobreviviente de la masacre? lean y averiguenlo  :  mi primer fic haber ke tal les parece...
1. Chapter 1

**La Uchiha perdida**

En una bella tarde de verano, una bella chica se encontraba sentada en un pequeño lago muy peculiar con un muelle admirando el atardecer, su largo cabello negro como la noche llegaba por encima de su cintura formando unos ligeros risos en las puntas, su cara tenia unos rasgos muy finos y hermosos que provocaban la mirada de cualquiera que pasara a su lado, aunque al mirar sus profundos ojos negros hacia que cualquiera cayera hipnotizado ante ellos, esos ojos esos conocidos y distintivos ojos, que al estar en alguna situación de peligro se volvían rojos sangre con pequeñas aspas negras, de esto nadie tenia conocimiento a excepción de su madre y su padre los cuales habían fallecido años atrás quedando huérfana a los 7 años, no sin antes someterla a un intenso entrenamiento a fin de controlar el Sharingan el cual se había manifestado al cumplir 4 años al ser atacada la pequeña aldea en la que vivía oculta su familia, al percatarse de esto sus padres decidieron enseñarle a usar responsablemente la técnica heredada por su Clan no solo a dominarla sino a ocultarla a cualquier costo para que no fuese victima del cruel destino que había sufrido el Clan Uchiha, sus padres le hicieron jurar que nunca preguntaría nada acerca de los Uchihas, a fin de que sobreviviera y no fuera menospreciada por las demás personas debía guardar silencio sobre el verdadero origen de sus padres y de ella, así fue como creció la pequeña y talentosa Asuka Uchiha, rodeada de secretos acerca de su Clan y que a fin de garantizar su seguridad Sato era el apellido que comúnmente usaba.

Asuka…! – la llamaba una linda pelinegra con ojos blancos la cual iba acompañada de otro joven de cabello negro y ojos blancos. Esta bien Yu regresare a casa no te preocupes Asuka y yo llegaremos temprano para cenar – dirigiéndose al joven pelinegro que la acompañaba- Pero señorita Hanabi…. – reparo el pelinegro – No te preocupes solo di que me escape – dirigiendo una tierna sonrisa al preocupado Yu.

Asuka otra vez aquí? – pregunto la joven del Clan Hyuga sentándose a su lado admirando el pequeño lago. Si, pensaba en mis padres, en cuanto les habría alegrado que me hubiese convertido en Shinnobi, aunque pensándolo mejor es posible que se hubieran opuesto a que me convirtiera en ninja – soltando una ligera sonrisa al recordar los esfuerzos que esto hacían para ocultarse después de la masacre, esa masacre de la cual tuvo conocimiento al entrar en la Academia, su Clan, al cual nunca vio como suyo puesto que era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió y nunca conoció a nadie perteneciente a el a excepción de sus padres.

Oh, tus padres… - dijo tristemente Hanabi. Te importaría hablarme mas de ellos- pregunto tímidamente - claro si tu quieres, sabes que siempre he sido tu amiga desde que nos conocimos en la academia hemos estado juntas en los peores momentos y confiamos mucho la una en la otra. Tienes razón Hanabi tu siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme – respondió Asuka con un tinte de melancolía en sus palabras - aun cuando te he ocultado muchas cosas de mi pasado, se que he sido algo difícil de tolerar pero – No es verdad Asuka…! – interrumpió Hanabi poniéndose de pie con reprochando con la mirada a su amiga – Tu eres una persona muy dulce y sincera, eres valiente y fuerte, y la razón por la que te pregunto acerca de tus padres no es porque me duela que no me quieras hablar de ellos es solo que… - se detuvo pensando bien como platicarle a su amiga de lo sucedido la noche antes de regresar a Konoha después de una misión. Es solo que qué Hanabi, que pasa entonces, puedes decírmelo no me molestare… - pregunto Asuka un tanto intrigada por la pregunta de la joven Hyuga puesto que la primera vez que esta pregunto por sus padres se puso muy triste por lo que se disculpo y nunca mas volvió a preguntar, hasta ese dia.

Lo que pasa Asuka es que - continuo tímidamente Hanabi. La noche anterior a nuestro regreso a Konoha de nuestra ultima misión, estábamos acampando como siempre lo hacíamos era una noche normal nada fuera de lo común hasta que me toco hacer guardia, estaba todo en silencio cuando de repente empece a escuchar ruidos procedentes de la casa de campaña en la que dormias, lo cual me extraño mucho por que cuando duermes asi como te acuestas duermes inmediatamente pareces piedra Asuka …! – ambas jóvenes rieron con aquel gracioso y sincero comentario. Bueno – continuo Hanabi - el caso es que me asome a tu casa de campaña a ver como te encontrabas pensé que tenias un dolor de estomago o algo asi porque te quejabas, por lo que me preocupe y cuando me disponía a despertarte para preguntarte como te sentías – la mirada de Hanabi se ensombreció – pegue un salto al ver que te habias sentado de repente, pero lo que nunca espere fue ver unos ojos rojos provenientes de mi mejor amiga mirándome fijamente… - Asuka abrió sus ojos como plato al escuchar lo que su amiga le comentaba, no podía creerlo su Sharingan se activo sin que ella se diera cuenta, empezo a angustiarse al pensar que era lo que pensaba de ella, si la rechazaría y dejaría de ser su amiga, pero Hanabi había sido la misma desde ese incidente no recordaba que se hubiese alejado de ella o hubiese actuado diferente, por lo que prefirió dejar esos pensamiento a un lado y escuchar a Hanabi. Hanabi se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amiga y se dio cuenta que había descubierto el gran secreto de Asuka.

Asuka… - dijo Hanabi. No me importa de donde eres quien eres o que eres lo único que cuenta para mi es que eres mi mejor amiga – grito Hanabi con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver que los de su amiga se nublaban también - siempre estare contigo sin importar qué yo jamas haría algo para lastimarte Asuka y perdóname si te parezco una entrometida - dijo disminuyendo el volumen de su voz es solo que esos ojos rojos nunca los olvidare…

Se hizo un leve silencio entre las dos amigas el cual rompió Asuka diciendo – Perdóname Hanabi, es verdad todo lo que me dices, y la razón por la que no te había comentado nada era por temor a ser rechazada por mi mejor amiga, siempre escuchaba la manera en que los demás se referían a los Uchihas, - Hanabi se sobresalto al escuchar ese apellido, era verdad, su amiga era una Uchiha, se preguntaba como era posible si habían matado a todo el Clan, el único sobreviviente había sido Sasuke Uchiha y el responsable de esa masacre, Itachi Uchiha, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamiento a fin de poner mas atencion a las palabras de su amiga. Decian que eran un monton de asesinos y traidores, que lo único que buscaban era la venganza y que el odio era lo que reinaba en sus corazones por lo que preferí callar Hanabi, te pido una disculpa si te sientes traicionada… - Asuka guardo silencio. No tengo nada que perdonarte Asuka, entiendo perfectamente tus razones – dirigiendo una dulce sonrisa a la recién descubierta Uchiha, su amiga. Gracias Hanabi, por todo… - tomando su mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa. Te contare de mis padres, de lo que fue mi vida antes de conocerte, antes de encontrar la amistad en una niña engreída y odiosa que se creía superior a todos pero que descubrió que tenia una rival igual de talentosa que ella… Ambas rieron al recordar sus inicios en su vida como ninja, el camino que ambas habían elegido e hizo que se encontraran.

De acuerdo Asuka, es verdad que era un tanto fastidiosa al inicio pero acepta que tu también lo eras…! – dijo Hanabi reclamando a su amiga. Por lo pronto será mejor que nos vayamos a mi casa o mi padre se pondrá furioso conmigo. Hai…! – respondió Asuka. Pero continuaremos con esta platica mas adelante de acuerdo…! - Dijo Hanabi animada. De acuerdo…! – asintió Asuka.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Estaba anocheciendo en Konoha, era una noche cálida y agradable, dos lindas jovencitas se encontraban caminando en las desiertas calles de Konoha, esto debido a los recientes ataques que había sufrido la Aldea a manos de unos cuantos ninjas renegados de los cuales se desconocía su identidad y fue imposible dar con ellos parecía como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra, a esa conclusión había llegado el equipo de rastreo enviado por la Hokage del cual habían formado parte Asuke Sato (Uchiha) y Hanabi Hyuga. Era una platica muy amena la que las envolvía a las dos jóvenes ninja por lo que no se percataron que alguien las seguía, acercándose cada vez mas y mas a ellas, hasta que, al encontrarse frente a la entrada de la mansión Hyuga, se disponían a sonar el timbre cuando.

Buenas noches.- escucharon las dos ninjas detrás de ellas, una voz sensual y varonil, las jóvenes se dieron vuelta y se encontraron frente a frente con un joven de cabello negro con algunos mechones negros frente a su cara, era alto de cuerpo marcado de piel blanca y unos profundos y fríos ojos que las miraban.

Sasuke Uchiha se dirigía a la mansión Hyuga para encontrarse con sus amigos que habían decidido reunirse en casa de Hinata para ponerse al día ya que hacia un tiempo que no se veía, iba algo desganado pero había sido amenazado por Naruto y sentenciado por Sakura, y al no tener nada mas que hacer esa noche se decidió a ir.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha cuando escucho delante de el las voces de dos jovencitas, platicaban alegremente lo cual le pareció una irresponsabilidad tomando en cuenta los sucesos ocurridos en días anteriores que caminara solas y de noche por la calle, se logro acercar mas a las jóvenes las cuales no se percataron de su presencia, era Hanabi Hyuga y una joven que había visto ya antes, no conocía su nombre sin embargo había algo en ella que había hecho que la llevara siempre en el pensamiento, no sabia si era su cara su cuerpo o su pelo pero nunca le había pasada algo así con las demás chicas, ni siquiera con Sakura que le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero él nunca había sentido lo mismo que ellas mas que una sincera y mu valiosa amistad, las chicas siempre habían sido una molestia para el pero esta en especial no la veía así. La primera vez que la vio se encontraba entrenando en las afueras de la villa cuando escucho que se acercaba alguien se oculto pensando que podía ser algún ninja enemigo a fin de sorprenderlo pero lo que en lugar vio fue a un equipo de Shinnobis de la Aldea de la Hoja que llegaban de una misión, entre ellos se encontraba la hermana menor de Hinata, que ya había crecido y se había convertido en una talentosa ninja, a su lado caminaba una joven de mas o menos la misma edad su llevaba su pelos suelto largo casi arriba de la cintura su cara era… Perfecta – murmuro para el mismo. Pero que estaba pensando las chicas solo eran una distracción no debía prestarles atención mas sin embargo no puedo evitar suspirar al ver los bellos ojos de la chica que extrañamente le recordaban a los de su madre. Tiempo después de haber visto a esa bella Kunoichi, seguía recordándola y encontrándosela en la calle, nunca se atrevió a hablarle por lo que esa noche al llegar a la mansión Hyuga se armó de valor para saludarlas.

Buenas noches… - dijo Sasuke. Las jóvenes abrieron sus ojos de par en par al ver el ninja mas frío casi superado por Neiji Hyuga las saludaba. Buenas noches… - respondieron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes. Vienes a ver a Hinata y a los demás… – pregunto Hanabi con cierta curiosidad. Si así es, tengo entendido que se reunirían aquí… - respondió dirigiendo una tierna mirada a esos ojos que veía hasta en sus sueños. Hanabi, al ver las miradas que se dirigían los dos Uchihas se sonrojo, no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera interesado en Asuka, pero era mas que evidente eso así que se alegró al ver que su amiga correspondía de la misma manera a esa mirada tierna, Asuka nunca había mostrado interés por ningún chico era una estudiante muy dedicada al igual que Hanabi además su padre jamás permitiría que se fijara en cualquier chico que no tuviera su aprobación por lo que decidió ahorrarse el drama y dedicarse a sus estudios, Asuka vivía con Hanabi al haber fallecido los padre de ella, fue enviada con el líder del Clan Hyuga a vivir como favor a sus padres que habían sido amigos de jóvenes pero no se había dijo nada mas, ni a los miembros del Clan, Asuka entrenaba con Hanabi y asistía a la Academia con ella, al principio era una niña muy reservada pero conforme fueron conviviendo se convirtieron en las grandes amigas que eran ahora, ella era tratada como alguien mas del Clan pero aun así había ciertas actividades del Clan en las que no se le permitía asistir, lo cual causaba el enojo de ya que sin ella aquellas reuniones y sesiones con los miembros del Clan serían mas aburridas que de lo normal. En fin, ahí estaba ella, viendo como se contemplaban los dos Uchihas, por lo que se atrevió a interrumpir.

Mmmm creo que será mejor que entremos… - dijo tímidamente la joven Hyuga. Si, deben de estarnos esperando… - reacciono Asuka girándose para tocar la campana de la entrada. Sasuke no apartaba la mirada de ella, al fin pudo hablarle aunque no estuviera sola eso era un gran paso para el. Si entremos… - Dijo Sasuke agradeciendo a Naruto y Sakura por haberle insistido en ir.

Buenas noches señoritas… - saludo atentamente el hombre que abrió la puerta. Adelante las están esperando para cenar… - Gracias Hiro, de casualidad no sabes si mi padre esta molesto… - pregunto Hanabi algo temerosa – No señorita en este momento se encuentra conversando con los jóvenes amigos de la señorita Hinata, por lo que aun no se ha dado de su ausencia no se preocupe, aunque no tente tanto su suerte señorita Hanabi bien sabe que a su padre no le gusta que anden solas por la noche… - dijo el mayordomo sonriendo a las Kunoichis y dirigiendo una mirada a el Uchiha. El Señor Uchiha viene a ver a mi hermana y a sus amigos Asuka y yo le llevaremos Hiro, gracias… - De acuerdo señorita se encuentran en el comedor… - Gracias nuevamente Hiro.

Asuka estaba absorta en sus pensamientos solo se dispuso a seguir a Hanabi vio a Hiro pero no escucho lo que decía, era verdad Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre muy guapo y su mirada era profunda y cautivadora, nunca lo había visto de cerca solo en algunas ocasiones de espalda al retirarse del despacho de la Hokage pero nada mas, sabia que era el único miembro vivo del Clan al que pertenecía y lo mas lógico era que se lo hubiese dicho años atrás pero el haber sido nombrado como traidor y ninja renegado la hicieron abstenerse de hacerlo, no era que se sintiera sola puesto que vivía con el gran Clan Hyuga desde hacia ya varios años y Hanabi era como una hermana para ella, se trataba de un sentimiento como de pertenencia que le provocaba cada que escuchaba sobre el Clan Uchiha, lo diferente que hubieran sido las cosas si tan solo su Clan siguiera vivo ella hubiese podido regresar con ellos y crecer rodeada de familiares primos, tíos y tías, a pesar de la muerte de sus padres al igual que Sasuke su vida hubiera sido muy diferente, pero él hubiera no existe así que de nada serviría que se siguiera lamentado sobre aquello, y puesto que ella nunca tuvo la obsesión de vengar a su Clan como se decía que Sasuke lo tenia, solo le quedaba vivir el presente y la vida que la había tocado y ser feliz, eso lo tenía claro desde hacia un tiempo por lo que sacudió su cabeza y dirigió su vista al frente viendo como un par de ojos blancos la observaban con cierta preocupación.

Estas bien… - pregunto Hanabi, Asuka la miro con cierta melancolía puesto que no pudo evitar ocultar lo que sus pensamiento le provocaban, se encontraban en la entrada al comedor, vio que los amigos de Hinata se encontraban reunidos saludando al Sasuke Uchiha, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de ello, Sasuke la miro y le dirigió un sonrisa de medio lado, lo que provoca que sus blancas mejillas se sonrosarán. Bueno creo que si estas bien… - dijo Hanabi al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rosto de su amiga, causándole cierta gracia al cambio tan repentino que había tenido Asuka con solo mirar a otro Uchiha. Si estoy bien Hanabi no te preocupes… - Bueno entonces creo que cenaremos en el pequeño comedor por que aquí esta algo congestionado… - sonrió Hanabi. Así que se dirigieron al pequeño comedor el cual estaba vacío, les sirvieron la cena y se dispusieron a comer. Transcurrida la cena Asuka miro Hanabi con firmeza.

Hanabi… te contare lo que dejamos pendiente hace un rato – dijo con seriedad. De acuerdo Asuka solo espero que recuerde lo que te dije también… - Asuka asintió con la cabeza.

Yo nací en una lejana aldea del país del fuego, mis padres eran comerciantes y se dedicaban a enviar mercancía a ciertos miembros de Clan Uchiha que tenían establecimientos en Konoha, por lo que viajaban constantemente y supervisaban los envíos de manera personal ya que el Clan era un tanto desconfiado con las personas ajenas a ellos, bueno cuando ocurrió la masacre yo aun no nacía, por lo que mis padre temiendo que también fueran perseguidos y asesinados inmediatamente se alejaron de las aldeas cercanas a Konoha cambiando su apellido a Sato, así transcurrió el resto del embarazo de mi madre hasta que nací, mis padres me amaban mucho vivimos tranquilamente hasta que cuando acababa de cumplir 4 años, la aldea en la que vivíamos fue atacada, por lo que en medio del caos mi familia empezó la huida topándonos con explosiones gente herida o muerta en las calles, era horrible estaba aterrorizada y cuando salimos de la aldea no podía cerrar mis ojo por la impresión tan fuerte que me había llevado por lo que mi padre empezó a sacudirme para ver si reaccionaba cuando reaccione los mire a ambos y vi como mi padre me miraban con sorpresa y miedo, el Sharingan nunca se había activado en un Uchiha de tan corta edad, eso fue lo que después me dijeron, por lo que no podían permitir que alguien me sorprendiese con el ya que así como se había manifestado en presencia de mis padres pudo haberlo hecho con personas totalmente ajenas a mi familia o con quien son simpatizara con nuestro Clan. Fue así que inicie mi entrenamiento, mi padre era duro conmigo y mi madre me alentaba a seguir adelante y nunca darme por vencida, conforme fui creciendo y entrenando me empecé a volver mas fuerte y así mi chakra mis padres se dieron cuenta de ello por lo que empezamos a viajar en busca de alguna técnica que me permitiera ocultar el nivel de mi chakra o disminuirlo para no levantar sospechas. Entonces fue como aprendí dicha técnica fue muy agotador cuando comencé a entrenar con ella caía rendida pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando dominándola a la perfección, esa fue una de las tantas enseñanzas que me dejaron mis padres antes de morir… - Hanabi se estremeció al pensar en como fue que había quedado huérfana tan pequeña.

Ellos enfermaron a causa de una terrible epidemia que había azotado en algunas aldeas, afortunadamente no fui infectada ya que hubiera sido horrible que mis padre me vieran como me iba debilitando lentamente así como ellos, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo fue entonces que me dieron una carta la cual iba dirigida al líder del Clan Hyuga y me enviaron a Konoha. A partir de ahí fue cuando nos conocimos mi querida hermana, Lord Hyuga fue muy amable en recibirme y en hacerse cargo de mi, sé que lo unía una gran amistad con mi padre pero nada mas, y me siento muy honrada de vivir bajo su tutela y cuidado.

Hanabi se quedo sorprendida. No solo por enterarse que su mejor amiga casi hermana era sobreviviente de tantas desgracias a las que había estado expuesta desde pequeña y que al igual que ella sus habilidades eran codiciadas por ninjas malvados que deseaban apoderarse de ellas. No eso no era lo único lo que le causo curiosidad fue el saber que tan fuerte era en realidad su amiga, ambas eran muy competitivas entre sí y eran casi igual de fuertes la diferencia era que Hanabi hacia uso de Byakugan, pero si aun usando el Byakugan durante los entrenamientos con su amiga, como era posible que no hubiera detectado su verdadero nivel de chakra, definitivamente Asuka dominaba dicha técnica a la perfección.


	3. Chapter 3

Y así transcurrieron días y unos cuantos meses en que Asuka y Sasuke Uchiha volvieran a hablar, esto debido a los constantes ataques contra Konoha por parte de los Akatsukis los cuales estaban empeñados en recuperar a Sasuke como arma de guerra, sin embargo gracias a los fuertes lazos de amistad que existían entre Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, así como los demás ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja ayudaron a aliviar el dolor que reinaba en su corazón.

Sasuke comandaba los escuadrones de ANBUS que resguardaban la ciudad gracias a ellos Konoha logro salir adelante pese a los ataques por lo que cualquier miedo o resentimiento en contra de nuestro Uchiha favorito fueron remplazados por agradecimiento y admiración.

Los rumores sobre la vida amorosa de Sasuke eran los favoritos entre las jovencitas de la Aldea y al convivir de cerca con la Medic-Nin Sakura Haruno suponían que existía una relación entre ellos. Estos rumores habían pasado como algo sin importancia para Asuka ya que Hanabi se había encargado de investigar, discretamente según su parecer, de investigar las ultimas noticias de los rumores. Lo que las fans no sabían ni se habían percatado eran de la miradas cargadas de ternura que se lanzaban los Uchihas de la Aldea de la Hoja, cada que había una oportunidad, cada que se topaban ninguno de los dos se percataba de nada a su alrededor, cosa que Hanabi no entendía como podía ser que nadie se diera cuenta de eso si prácticamente se comían con los ojos pero bueno, eso era algo de lo que nuestra pequeña Hyuga se encargaría ya que estaba decidida en que ayudaría a su amiga a obtener el amor de cierto pelinegro Uchiha porque aunque ella no lo admitiera ni el tampoco, estaba enamorada de ese joven y el de ella.

Hasta que un día, Asuka y Hanabi caminaban de noche por las calles de la Aldea, venían de hacer guardia, por lo que se encontraban algo cansadas, cuando pasaban por un oscuro callejón escucharon susurros y sin querer (ajam ¬¬´´) comenzaron a prestar atención a las palabras de una chica que se le insinuaba descaradamente a un joven, estaban emocionadas imaginándose quienes podrían ser y cuando nuestras jóvenes ninjas se dirigieron una mirada cómplice se decidieron a asomarse para ver quien eran, lo que vieron las dejo petrificadas, dentro del callejón se encontraba contra la pared un pelinegro muy conocido para todos los habitantes de Konoha recargado contra la pared solo que colgada de su cuello y rodeándolo con sus piernas y besándolo o mejor dicho succionándolo, estaba una pelirroja a la cual ¿acaso estaba correspondiendo el beso? – No lo puedo creer… - murmuro Hanabi saliendo sin darse cuenta de su escondite junto con Asuka quien en su rostro solo reflejaba una especie de terror y asco.

En seguida Hanabi tomo del brazo a Asuka y corrieron del lugar al llegar a casa de Hanabi Asuka salió del shock así que Hanabi de animo a preguntar.

-¿Como estás Asuka? ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

– Si por que preguntas, no me ocurre nada, no tengo nada, ya me voy a dormir, estoy buuuaaa (bostezo fingido) muy cansada, hasta mañana Hanabi que descanses… - Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

-Ashhh odio que use esa técnica fantasma- refunfuño Hanabi. – Aunque me pregunto si en realidad estará bien... – y sin mas se dirigió a su cuarto.

Asuka se encontraba en su cama, sollozando y recriminándose una y otra vez como fue que siquiera llego a pensar que él se fijaría en ella, no era nada mas que la chica que siempre anda con Hanabi Hyuga, de seguro ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero entonces por que la miraba de esa forma, no lo había visto mirar así a nadie mas ni siquiera a la mismísima Medic-Nin numero uno de Konoha quien además de eso fue su compañera de equipo y estuvo enamorada de el desde pequeña, no importa, al parecer no era una mirada cargada de ternura sino una mirada cargada de lastima. Y así continuo hasta quedarse dormida. Al día siguiente tomo una decisión.

-Lord Hyuga me permite un segundo me gustaría hablar con usted.- dijo seriamente Asuka.

-Por supuesto Asuka que ocurre.-

-Lo que pasa es que… - Asuka dudo, pero, enseguida reunió el valor que necesitaba.

- …. Eh estado pensando que ya es tiempo de que me independizarme Lord Hyuga, pienso que tengo edad suficiente como para hacerme cargo de mi misma, tengo mis ahorros además de la pequeña fortuna que me dejaron mis padres, estoy inmensamente agradecida con usted y con todos los miembros de este Clan por haberme acogido y haber sido tan buenos conmigo…-

Estaba temerosa por la reacción de Lord Hyuga, su rostro no se había inmutado desde que ella comenzó a hablar, de repente unas suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lord Hyuga, tranquilizando un poco a Asuka.

-Esta bien Asuka, si así lo consideras pertinente, no me queda mas que confiar en tu criterio, siempre has demostrado ser una joven muy madura y segura de ti misma por lo que no tengo duda de que esta sea una buena decisión, aunque ya se los has dicho a Hanabi… - Lord Hyuga pregunto.

- eeemmm….. – Asuka no había pensado en eso aún estaba intentando evitarlo pero sabia que tarde o temprano se separaría de Hanabi, si que la iba a extrañar.

- No te preocupes estoy seguro de que entenderá, aunque ya la conoces puede ser un poco… emmm testaruda jeje .

- Si lo entiendo Lord Hyuga, bueno empezare a buscar un departamento para mudarme lo antes posible.-

- No te apresures que nadie te esta corriendo tomate tu tiempo y por el departamento no hay problema…- comento Lord Hyuga sonriendo.

- De ninguna manera aceptare quedarme en alguno de su propiedad Lord Hyuga, tengo que hacerme cargo de mi misma ya bastante ha hecho por mi… - debatió Asuka.

- A no te preocupes no era eso a lo que me refería, lo que quiero decir es que creo que ya viene siendo hora de que asuma quien eres en realidad y tomes parte de las propiedades del Clan Uchiha…- Asuka quedo boquiabierta…- Tus padres dejaron una casa y un departamento a tu nombre, a nombre de Asuka Uchiha, previniendo que en un futuro desearías independizarte e iniciar una vida por tu cuenta, dentro de la carta que me enviaron y la que me trajiste el día en que llegaste venían acompañadas de los títulos de dichas propiedades….- Lord Hyuga dirigió una mirada a uno de sus asistentes e hizo un ademan indicando que le trajesen dichos papeles.

-Verás Asuka, como te dije tus padres previeron esta situación y como último regalo para ti te dejaron estas propiedades pero dentro de las cartas hacen mención de una condición…-

Asuka estaba impactada, jamás se hubiera imaginado tal cosa, verdaderamente había sido algo en extremo generoso por parte de sus padres que le hubiesen dejado ese patrimonio, pero aun así había algo en esa condición que la inquietaba, que sería.

Un miembro del Clan llego al salón con una caja negra de madera con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en el frente. Lord Hyuga se dispuso a buscar dentro de la caja negra y saco de ella unos papeles los cuales extendió para que Asuka los tomara, habiendo hecho eso la invito a que los leyera, unos eran títulos de propiedad seguramente de la casa y el departamento, pero había otro documento cuya escritura reconoció de inmediato así que procedió a leerla.

_Lord Hyuga:_

_ Querido amigo, te mando un afectuoso saludos de parte de mi esposa y mi hija, nos encontramos muy bien esperamos que tu familia igualmente lo este, sabes extrañamos mucho Konoha, nunca pensamos que llegaríamos a hacerlo de esta manera pero estamos algo cansados de vivir así, escondidos e inseguros de todo y no es para menos después de lo que le ocurrió a nuestro Clan, pero en fin te platico que hemos estado viviendo tranquilamente en una pequeña aldea de la nación del fuego, Asuka a demostrado tener grandes habilidades para el arte ninja por lo que esta deseosa de asistir a la academia cosa que no puedo dejar pasar por desapercibido ya que sé que podría llegar a ser alguien muy fuerte que se encargaría de proteger a los demás y eso me hace ilusión. _

_ Bueno en fin el motivo de esta carta es para hacerte llegar los títulos de propiedad de una casa y departamento que tenemos en Konoha, por cuestiones de seguridad me veo en la necesidad de mandártelos ya que sé que en tus manos estarán a salvo y espero que en un futuro no muy lejano regresemos a Konoha para que Asuka ingrese a la Academia y volver a tener una vida tranquila._

_ Bueno amigo mio me despido y espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver._

_Atte.: Su fiel amigo_

_Takeshi Uchiha_

Asuka no pudo evitar llorar mientras leía la carta, recordaba la letra de su padre y podría jurar que la carta olía a él, eran tantos recuerdos los que le traían esta carta que no pudo evitar emocionarse, pero de inmediato se percato que en esta carta no hacia mención de alguna condición, solo que sus padres pensaban en regresar a Konoha y lo de las propiedades pero no decía nada de la famosa condición.

Lord Hyuga noto como Asuka fruncía en entrecejo por lo que supuso se había percatado de que en esa carta no había condición alguna por lo que se dispuso a darle otra carta.

Asuka levanto la vista y vio a Lord Hyuga entregándole otro documento, no hizo falta que se lo dijera seguramente en esa carta estaba la bendita condición, pero que podría ser como para que sus padres quisieran privarle de algo que ellos habían dejado para ella, o al menos eso supuso pero lo que leería a continuación era algo que desde que era pequeña había evitado algo que definitivamente le haría iniciar una nueva vida, una vida como Uchiha.

Continuará…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Asuka toma la segunda carta y se quedo mirándola, pensando si estaba nerviosa, emmm si...! definitivamente lo estaba pero habia que hacerle frente a lo que sea que se avecinara, se dedico a leer la ultima carta que su padre habia enviado, la observo y recordó verlo escribiendo dicha carta, fue cuando estaban en cuarentena por la epidemia, ella resulto inmune a dicha epidemia pero desgraciadamente sus padres no. Siempre se pregunto el contenido de dicha carta, así que sin más empezó a leerla….

_Lord Hyuga:_

_ Te envió un cordial saludo, me gustaría decirte que todo ha ido bien pero desgraciadamente no es así, una fuerte epidemia ha azotado la aldea en la que vivimos desde hace 2 años, afectando a cientos de personas de las cuales la mayoría ha muerte en menos de 2 semanas, mi esposa y yo hemos sido afectados por esta enfermedad ya que se contagia por beber del agua de un pozo del centro y a raíz de ahí se empezó a propagar la epidemia, así que no debe temer por el contacto con esta carta. Así que hablando de la misma, el motivo de esta carta es para pedirle el grandísimo favor de cuidar a mi pequeña hija, ya que para el momento en que usted lea esta carta mi esposa y yo ya estaremos muertos. Asuka resulto ser inmune a la epidemia, es una chica fuerte, madura, muy tierna, algo tímida al principio por lo que le costara abrirse con las personas, puede llegar a ser muy testaruda pero es valiente, muy valiente. _

_ Te cuento sobre ella creyendo sinceramente que cuidara de ella, posee cualidades únicas como ninja, desarrollo el Sharingan a una edad muy temprana, 4 para se exactos, lo controla perfectamente, incluso posee el legendario mangekyo Sharingan del que según sabia solo Itachi Uchiha posee por el momento, hemos investigado al respecto y no ha causado la ceguera que ocasiona el uso de este, simplemente se manifestó, su nivel de chakra se disparo, y ha aumentado constantemente, por lo que encontramos una técnica la cual lo mantiene en niveles normales para una chica de su edad, de igual forma no tiene dificultad en manejarla, aun así debo confesarte que hay una fase del Sharingan que desconocía, no es peligrosa ya que ha estado dominándola, pero estoy seguro que con ella lograra proteger a ti y a cualquier miembro de tu Clan te lo aseguro amigo mio._

_ Tengo otro favor que pedirte, que no se sepa aun su identidad, nos hemos enterado que han dado por muertos a todos los miembros del Clan incluidos nosotros, así que entiendo que nadie nos quiere de vuelta, así que por ahora su nombre es Asuka Sato, junto a la carta viene su nueva partida de nacimiento, debo confesarte amigo mio que temo mucho por el futuro de mi hija, si bien sé que es capaz de defenderse, temo que sea perseguida y atormentada por algo que ella no hizo o que no es, por lo que ese es el motivo mas grande del querer ocultar su identidad, solamente si hubiese un cambio con respecto a la manera de pensar sobre nuestro Clan, solo así que fuesen mas tolerantes con ella, y si ella lo quisiera, que se asuma como la Uchiha que es, te repito solo es por temor a que alguien quiera el mismo destino de nuestro Clan para ella no porque no estemos orgullosos de quienes somos. _

_En fin las propiedades están a nombre de Asuka Uchiha, por lo que en el momento en que quisiere independizarse, deberá asumirse como un Uchiha. _

_Querido amigo, me temo que esta será la ultima carta que te envíe, lamento no haber podido regresar a nuestra aldea para terminar nuestra partida de ajedrez, o para ver crecer a nuestras hijas, lo lamento mucho, y sé que tomaras a mi hija bajo tu cuidado ya que aunque nunca fue bien vista nuestra amistad, nosotros sabemos que haríamos cualquier cosa el uno por el otro._

_Mi fuerza poco a poco se desvanece, amigo mio, la siguiente parte es para mi hija que sé que algún día leerá esta carta, no creo poder hacerle otra así que espero no te incomode que la incluya aquí. Me despido de ti y gracias por todo te deseo toda la felicidad amigo sinceramente cuídate mucho._

_Asuka, hija, tu madre y yo te amamos demasiado, y no tienes idea de lo doloroso que es para nosotros dejarte sola en este mundo, pero te aseguro que con ninguna otra persona confiaría tu bienestar que con Lord Hyuga, es el hombre mas honorable que he conocido y un gran amigo, solo deseamos que seas feliz, que vivas tu vida al máximo cada día, no temas de ella que es maravillosa a pesar de todo, vívela, ten amigos, enamórate, llora, recuerda que el dolor nos fortalece, y nos enseña a valorar lo que tenemos, te amamos hija._

_Takeshi Uchiha… _

Las lagrimas no paraban de caer de su rostro, ni siquiera de había dado cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar, ni cuando Lord Hyuga la abrazo, se quedaron así por un rato, ya cuando se calmo continuaron con la conversación.

-Sé que ha sido difícil esto pequeña, pero debo preguntarte si aceptaras la condición que ha puesto tu padre, los procesos legales tomaran algo de tiempo así que mientras mas pronto hablemos con Lady Hokage mejor, por supuesto pienso acompañarte como siempre cuentas con mi apoyo.

-… Gracias Lord Hyuga por todo lo que ha hecho por mí en verdad no tengo manera de pagárselo. – Dijo mirando al Jefe del Clan a los ojos mientras que los suyos poco a poco se cristalizaban. – Como bien dijo mi padre nunca me he avergonzado de quienes somos, ni lo haremos, y me parece que mucho ha cambiado la manera de ver a los Uchihas gracias a Sasuke para mal y para bien, por lo que este seria el mejor momento para que se sepa quien soy, así que…. – Guardo silencio.- Rayos… - Pensó – Estaré en serio preparada para asumir esto, mmm, yo creo que si quiero sobresalir, y vaya que lo hare si es de esta forma, si quiero brillar con luz propia, si quiero dejar de ser una sombra, que sea lo que tenga que ser…..

-Asuka… - Llamo Lord Hyuga. – Que piensas – Asuka lo miro con un brillo especial en los ojos y de manera segura y serena respondió –

-Me parece que mañana tendremos una reunión con Lady Hokage- y una sonrisa de medio lado marca Uchiha apareció, dando inicio a un nuevo comienzo para esta joven chica.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues me anime a subir otro capitulo porque esos reviews<p>

me dieron animos jeje y si traia la historia rondando en mi cabeza

asi que espero les haya gustado y si me dejan mas reviews subo

pronto el otro capitulo jajaja

Hay algunas cosas que quiero aclarar:

*Va a ser un AsuSasu (sorri Annii GabiiZ :*( espero te siga gustando el fic)

*No son parientes cercanos

Muxas graxias x los reviews...!

Annii GabiiZ espero terminarlo :P

Violetta me encanta haberte hecho feliz espero seguir haciendolo :D

Y Oliv debo admitir ke si tuve esa musa regreso a mi en cuanto lei los reviews y ke en cuanto lei el tuyo me sako una sonrisa jajaja de nuevo gracias...!

Bueno nos vemos pronto :D


End file.
